vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Markus Coleman
Markus Coleman is the Son of Oenomaus and a unknown mother, Markus tends to go out of control and his mother understood this since she knew her son had more beast tendencies and on his first full moon, he killed her and 5 other people but it was that he was new to this. Oenomaus trained his son and Markus quickly learned how to control his powers but he still had beast tendencies. After his father left he traveled and gained knowledge eventually came to Mystic Falls a truly Mystical place in deed , after a month of being there he fought Stefan, Tyler, Klaus who he dominated easily because of his strength which is hard to overcome especially if your not a werewolf. Personality Markus appears shy, though he has some of his dad's teachings, Markus is a man of high principle, and holds a strong moral compass. Though he tends to be cocky due to being a werewolf and all the ability is grants it users like flashing his eyes in public or using his claws to cut people in a fight. Appearance Markus is 17 and appears to be a little older maybe 20, but has dark skin like his father a low clean cut along with his dad's facial features the statue-like cheekbones and the same dark brown eyes you could say that Markus is like a young-modern day Oenomaus. His usual outfits consist of a long sleeve and jeans. Powers and Abilities Due to Markus height and build, he would be stronger than most members of the pack like for example Jason Lewis even though his current state would be a little faster than Markus would be pure stronger like the muscle of the pack. *'Super Strength' - Primordials are far much stronger than the originals, normal werewolves, vampires, non- hybrids and humans. They can decapitate others with little to no effort. They grow stronger with time; their muscular physique is much more defined and muscle mass is increased. Thier strength matched by The Primordial Vampires *'Super Speed' - Primordials are faster than the originals, normal werewolves, vampires, hybrids and humans. They are able to out run any supernatural species.Thier speed is only matched by the Primordial Vampir *'Heightened Senses' - Primordials have extremely enhanced, keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. Their senses improve over time. *'Super Agility' - Primordials possess superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility, and dexterity. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. This ability improves with age. *'Healing' - Primordials can recover/heal/regenerate from any injury almost instantly and more effectively than ordinary werewolf, vampires and humans. *'Alpha Voice '- Primordials can force other werewolves to do their will without resistance. *'Immortality' - Unlike normal werewolves they possess immortality and such will live forever. *'Telepathy': Primordials can communicate mentally with other werewolves. *'Lie Detection' - Primordial Werewolves are able to sense if you're lying or not, they also don't need to only listen to a person's heartbeat to tell. This power can be used without transforming. *'Anger' - When a Primordial werewolf is furious, their anger increase all their powers and abilities for a short period of time, as well as can have an advantage over another species. This power can be used without transforming. *'Werewolf Bite' - The poison in the bite of a Primordial werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires and will kill them in less than 24 hours, but not as lethal to an Original or a Primordial Vampire. *'Full Moon' - Primordial Werewolves powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during a Full Moon. *'Transformation Control '- They can change at will and will have full control over themselves. *'Ressurection' - Under the right circumstances they can bring back another Primordial or another werewolf. *'Blood Rage' - If a primordial gives their blood to a human that human will gain werewolf like powers such as enhanced stregnth, speed, endurance, psuedo-transformation, and healing. They will have control over that human until the blood is gone from that human's system. *'Imprinting' - They can place a piece of their soul within someone so that they can psychologically torture someone and eventually possess them. Category:Werewolves